


Thistle While You Work

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, terrible ice skating costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuri is sending Otabek shots of his potential season's costumes, and Otabek has an unfortunate realization.





	Thistle While You Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adevyish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevyish/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Free For All bonus round. Prompt was [this tumblr rant](http://incurablenecromantic.tumblr.com/post/158527291407/sometimes-people-like-to-write-things-about) about flower arrangements, including this bit about thistles:
> 
> "Blue thistle – F—K YEAH, some fucking textural variety at last! you’re getting this for a dude, aren’t you?"
> 
> This is almost certainly not where you thought this was going but uh I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Yuri always sends Otabek some secret preview shots of his costumes in progress, even though he's been explicitly told he isn't allowed to do that by both designers and Yakov. Otabek likes to think that Yuri values his opinion, but he'd have to confess if pressed that probably Yuri just likes doing stuff he's not supposed to. Anyway it's completely easy to guess just from his expression in the picture whether Yuri wants Otabek to say the costume is awesome or terrible, so it's quite easy to stay on Yuri's good side about it.

[The green suits your eyes.] Otabek says about the first costume, for Yuri's free skate. He's rewarded with a few more shots in quick succession, Yuri making snide model faces and then one of him trying to get a shot of the back using the mirror. It's flashier than Otabek cares for, but that's Yuri, and the sharp triangle of nude mesh trailing from Yuri's sternum down across his hip is quite something.

Some traitorous part of Otabek's brain wonders if the laces up winding up to Yurio's shoulder are stitched on, or if one good yank would unravel Yurio's entire arm. _No_ , he scolds himself. _Bad Otabek_.

[k other one hang on]

Otabek sets the phone down on the counter flat so that he can keep an eye on it while he's finishing making dinner, but when the next picture comes through he drops his spoon into the pot of soup with a splash.

It's a shade of dark blue, almost indigo, with a shaded blue spiked pattern curving up Yuri's hips and chest. At the top are some trailing loose pieces sticking out, the same spiked shape as the color insides on the bodysuit.

He looks exactly like a blue thistle. Like the flower.

As soon as Otabek thinks it, it's all he can see, and the only thing that keeps him from laughing out loud is the fact that he's going to have to look Yuri in the face while wearing this for the entire season and somehow keep that secret inside if he doesn't want to be murdered.

[WELL?]

[it's nice] Otabek sends back, too quickly, and then curses at himself.

[the fuck does that mean beka]

Otabek struggles to save himself. [I mean it looks nice on you. The dark color is unusual for you.]

The phone buzzes in Otabek's hand with an incoming voice call, and Otabek rolls his eyes skyward as he thumbs to accept.

"Nice?!" Yuri demands. "That's what you said those blintzes Victor tried to cook us tasted like."

"Yura, I'm in the middle of cooking dinner," Otabek protests mildly, trying to use a second spoon to fish out the first spoon without any success. He can't look Yuri in the eye while he's wearing that thing. "We'll Skype when you get home or—"

"You're being weird," Yuri cuts him off. Outside the dressing room, someone hollers Yuri's name and Yuri hollers back to give him a single minute, goddamn. " _Beka_. Look at me right now and tell me what you _think_."

Otabek drags his eyes back to the phone and winces; it's worse in motion as Yuri's breath makes the spiky bits wave as if there's a gentle breeze. There's no way he can keep it inside. "You look like a thistle. When they hand you your bouquet at the medal ceremony, you'll like like you're the center of the arrangement."

To Otabek's surprise, Yuri bursts out laughing, muffling it with his hand a second too late. "Right?! It's awful! What are these things?!" He bounces on his toes a little to make the spiky bits sway harder and Otabek starts to laugh too, both of them snickering into the phone like idiots. "I'm like Oberon's twinky sidekick from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Stop," Otabek gasps, leaning on the counter. Someone yells Yuri's name again, and it might be Lilia, because Yuri looks over his shoulder nervously.

"Oh hell, I have to go. Later, ok?" Yuri's end of the conversation goes dark before Otabek can answer. Abandoning his soup dilemma, Otabek shoots a polite text to Victor to ask if there's a florist he would recommend in St. Petersburg.

[Of course] Victor sends back, along with the number. [Buy why?]

[No reason] Otabek evades. He hopes they have blue thistles in stock.


End file.
